resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drgyen
Hi, welcome to Resistance Fall of wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DNA548781PA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (talk) 01:58, 19 March 2009 Hey Yo, props on the commitment. I'm looking to create some new articles on chimeran weapons emplacements. Could you tell me how? Just follow this link.(talk) Thanks for the edits with the M35 and all Derekproxy :You're welcome--Drgyen 03:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Your contribution to the wiki. Seeing as how well and how often you edit here I'm making you a moderator.--Rgknight2346 03:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Drgyen! I'm Richard, one of Wikia's helpers who specializes in gaming wikis. I'm just popping in to see if you need any help with anything. I can help by creating content, attracting new users, creating a custom skin for the wiki, template issues, and other things. So if you've got something you want to do to the wiki, feel free to send me a message about it. I've also left this message on all the active admins' talk pages.--Richardtalk 21:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm guessing there's not much of a community here? I don't really know much about the series but I played a little bit of the first game with my cousin. If I can help in anyway just message me. Chimera1951 01:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC)Chimera1951 Side menu. Drgyen I heard from someone that you changed the Chimera Link on the side menu to another Intel link, please change Co-op intel back to Chimera because we already have a link for intel.--Rgknight2346 15:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Never mind I fixed it.--Rgknight2346 15:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Favor Hey Drgyen can you watch Squidie09's edits as I see he's been doing some not so excellent kind of edits and need rewording and spellings, like on the Conversion Center page, when he changed Center to Centre, I would appreciate if you can fix his mistakes while im not on the Wiki.--Rgknight2346 15:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Rewording! On Chimeran Conversion Centre! Sorry RG that's wrong. He's British like me, so the spelling centre is perfectly alright considering as the Games also spell it that way. I think it should be kept as chimeran conversion bCentre/b so that we keep we the games. ~ sorofin Well, if we stick to the game's spelling, I gotta check if it's centre or center k, then we keep to the game's spelling, oh also mind voting for featured image and featured article here.--Rgknight2346 15:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Squidie09 is still at it with the spelling and poor, left-over grammar. I thinking that we need a protection template for certain pages such as "Nathan Hale".--Drgyen 18:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You can protect it if you like since I gave you powers for that, oh and make sure it's only for a short while or so, so other users can edit too.--Rgknight2346 02:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Abilities and Traits section Hey, can you add Abilities and Traits section to each of the Chimeran strains, I gotta leave my house in a bit.--Rgknight2346 17:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to thank you for that edit to the Auger Rifle page I edited. It helped me see how professional my edits need to sound like.Resistance28 Template soldier info box Good job on the co-op page, thanks for your help Hey can you add a status section for the info box in the biographical section so our readers will know the status of the character.--Rgknight2346 16:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Already finish. Took a pain in the butt to fix up the perfect character template!--Drgyen 17:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Need A Page Deleted I set up a page named Resistance Retribution intel in order to get the rest of the category set up, but now that I've finished, could you delete it for me? All the information on the page is on the page for the category. To find it, go to the Intel category, click on the Resistance Retribution Intel link, and then, under 'R', there is Retribution Intel (which is important) and Resistance Retribution intel (which is the page needing deletion). Or, you could just hit the links in this comment. Once it is gone, the Resistance Retribution Intel category will be much neater. Thanks---Resistance28 05:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The page is deleted.--Drgyen 08:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!--Resistance28 20:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) David Lasalle Glad you got his first name, but one question, where'd did you get the info from?--Rgknight2346 02:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Look up Intel 1--Drgyen 02:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) How f'ing dare you take credit for something I did. I editted that page just after Clovenkiller88 created it and I put in all the stuff ike Lasalle's first name and how he is one of the last sentinals. So Drgyen don't try to take credit for others work again or I'll be onto you...! :P ~ sorofin Photoshop Drgyen do you have photoshop or any other high editting tools because me and RG might/will need you on this 'project' if you want to know more contact me (PSN: sorofin) or RGknight2346 (PSN: RG2346) and we'll tell you about it. I have photoshop and illustrator.--Drgyen 10:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Great. Talk to RG about this then :) ~ sorofin. Thanks sorofin for the link, so here Drgyen, http://resistancewiki.proboards.com Promotion Hey Drgyen, with all the help and service you did for the wiki I'm promoting you to my second-in-command.--Rgknight2346 11:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Playstation network Hey Drgyen do you have a PSN account, so sorofin can give you access codes to login to the site?--Rgknight2346 11:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) My PSN account is "Drgyen". Don't go asking as to why I have the same name of my account, just because I do.--Drgyen 01:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Oh alright thanks, I won't go asking either, doesn't matter to me, so yea I'll get sorofin to add you.--Rgknight2346 02:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey add me on the playstation network, so we can discuss somethings about the wiki while I'm not on the computer. Your in charge for a bit. Hey Drgyen, since your my second-in-command for this wiki I need you to watch the wiki during these days May 6 to May 19, cause I'm going off island from my home in Hawaii, so I wont' be able to see the wiki for a while, and if anything happens while I'm going you may put it on my talk page so I can see what happened when I get back, or you can use your staff powers I gave you for fixing it if it's a mess, and if you need the access codes for the fourms that sorofin made for the wiki, add him on PSN his name is Sorofin on there, thanks.(Oh by the way if you ask why I'm going to be gone, I'm off to go see my sister's graduation, I'm also gonna be packing this weekend so I'll be busy, telling you this early in case I forget to do so later)--Rgknight2346 06:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks and a note Hey Drgyen, thanks for fixing the mistakes in the Henry Walker article, I guess I was writing way too fast. Also I just wanted to point out for the Daedalus article was that he was actually captured and escaped before he was captured again in The Gathering Storm. Seeing as editing is locked, I just wanted to point this out to you, hope this helps and thanks again--Dahu55 02:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thankyou for improving upon my sloppy tired typing. keep up the good work ^^ Your the new admin Well sorry to say this but I have too much reponsiblities besides this wiki and I can no longer handle the job since I have to maintain a few school stuff, and seeing you as a very commited editor I'm giving you the title, good luck.--Rgknight2346 00:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) New header image and background. If you visit http://gta.wikia.com/ you will see that the image header is much larger than the one on this page. I find that this page has much potential and that the current header should be replaced with a header I created. Also I believe this site needs a new background image like this one (tile image for better results). P.S. I've also created the header for http://killzone.wikia.com/. BlingOnMyWrist 01:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Haha, alright. I don't know exactly how to either (and neither did the Killzone Wiki Admin, he asked me to help him out too) but the Killzone Admin did ask the Burnout Admin how to do it. Exlonox, the Admin at the Burnout Wiki said, "Go to your and go to the skin section. Then under "admin options" select "custom"." You can visit the Original comments here: http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TeslaRaptor#Custom_Skin_Questions. BlingOnMyWrist 05:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Skin You mean the background skin of this wiki or the main page box skins? If you mean the background go to and go to skin tab. Scroll down and select wiki skin. If you mean the main page just copy the source code of a cool box (from an other wiki) and paste it to the main page. Hope this helps! HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :If you want the text to appear black use this your text here HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 14:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I really need your help on putting this text font in which part of the skin preference.--Drgyen 19:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry. I really can't help much more than that. You should ask wikia staff to help you. HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 08:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) UED page rename Hi, I noticed that you responded to my comments on the UED talk page about possibly renaming the page - particularly whether to use the American spelling of "Defense" or the non-American spelling of "Defence" - by moving the page to "United European Defence". Obviously that's what I was looking for, so I'm not complaining, but if you're not happy with the move (I'm just judging by your edit summary here) or feel it should've been debated then feel free - I'm open to con consensus, and I put my thoughts on the talk page rather than just moving the page straight away to see what other peoples' views were. Again, I have no preference to British or American English being used on the wiki - they're pretty interchangable so both are fine - I just felt that as a European organisation, the UED's "official" spelling would be "Defence", and that should therefore probably be used for the title of the article... spellings of "Defense" elsewhere are acceptable though, it's not a big issue or anything. --BADavid 12:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) There's no point trying to talk about grammar to them they just cry like they did about the word Centre which I remember DRYGEN complaining to RG about anyways I'll have to say DRYGEN is right. We Brits say Defence we only use an s when we say Defensive. ~ Sorofin More Wiki Ideas? Um... well done with the wiki DRYGEN it looks good :) shame the blogs aren't going all that well :( I think we should use other forums like the GTA and C.O.D. forums as examples with a bit in the bottom right showing the image of who has editted the page, it might encourage people to edit especially if we have a Member of the month award and have little trophy images that go on our user pages. Also how about some ranks like in C.O.D. for posts. A clan for all of us to join on Resistance where we can all get active and play Deathmatches with eachother. Anyways those are my ideas, tell me what you think ;) ~ Sorofin Sounds okay, but for myself I'm laying low on the game. But I am still devoted to this alternate history wiki. Your idea of getting more members/users for this wiki might help alot, as I don't have much info on some wiki use.--Drgyen 23:32, September 15, 2009 (UTC) JOIN THE RESISTANCE Your Resistance. Your Way hi I chose him cause he is cool :) Lt.chilldress'es sargentLt. chilldress'es sargent Japan I've got no idea, someone else added it in a few months back. I just assumed it was part of the backstory or something. Person1 05:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Just a Few Questions If you have Resistance: Retribution and have found all the intel, would you please edit the article Secrets and Passageways? So far as I know, its the only R:R intel left that needs to be given an actual article in the wiki. Also, is there a way you could let me edit the main page? IMO some of the grammar in the featured article is godawful (no offense), and I would like to edit it to make it look (and sound) more professional. Thanks in advance! Darth Plagueis 23:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be disappoint you, but I don't have RR. Fortunately, you can edit the main page by going into the template categories: Template:News, Template:Poll, Template:Featured Article, and Template:Featured Image. I hope this helps you.--Drgyen 00:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Favicon Do you think we should add a favicon to this wiki? And if so, what do you think it should be? Darth Plagueis 23:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :How about the SRPA symbol (military star in a curvy triangle)? Or James Grayson's Jacket insignia sporting the Chimera Hybrid skull crossbones. Those would be my choice, so far. --Drgyen 02:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I also think James Grayson's jacket symbol would be a really good one. Should I let you add it to the site, or do you want me to do it? Also, I just edited the main page. How does it look? Darth Plagueis 23:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'll let you do the job. And the main page is 'kay.--Drgyen 00:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to work on that. Darth Plagueis 15:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, I got the picture no problem. Now I just need to change it to a PNG file, and I'm good. Do you know how to do that? Darth Plagueis 16:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) How about trying to open with photoshop and save it into a png file?--Drgyen 21:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I think I got it all right. It may take it a couple of days to show up though (that's what the site that generated the favicon said anyway). Darth Plagueis 23:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Alright. Lets hope if this works in the next several days.--Drgyen 02:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, great for putting up the Favicon. Kudos for it.--Drgyen 18:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sentinels Can you please put the page Sentinels under the box Species please, also if you notice any Sentinels boxes saying Human for species please help me change it back to Sentinel. KTHXBYE ~ sorofin Weird Poll Something weird has happened to the Poll. I checked it about two minutes ago and it said: "The poll was created at on 97 , and so far $3 people voted." I have copied and pasted this not made it up. is there anyway to fix it? ~Sorofin :Go to category and find "templates" and you'll find the poll template to correct it.--Drgyen 18:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind what I recommended, as I discover that I couldn't edited out the ridiculous text. I not much help for this right now, and sorry...--Drgyen 18:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Resistance playdates? Hey, it's the Sparrow. I just had an interesting idea; Perhaps you could organise a community game day where the loyal Resistance wikia users could get together and play some Deathmatches or Co-op, etc. I know I can't participate (no PS3 of my own...damn), but no doubt the rest of our users would like it. What d'you think? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 07:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm kinda more interest in content. Sorry. But try talking to Sorofin. Hope he has something up. I'm still thinking on adding more content from the R2 Viral Websites--Drgyen 07:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Immah here. I've been thinking about this for along time, What I think should happen is DRGYEN creates a Resistance wiki clan open to everyone and advertise it then maybe we'll start off a little thing. I am a master at Spec Ops, Medic and Team Deathmatches and Skirmishes so I'll join. My sister also plays a lot of Resistance 2 (It is her game :( ) so lets see how this goes. If DRGYEN doesn't want to make one I will ~ sorofin. :Since I'm the more encyclopedic person, then... its agreed. ~ Drgyen I think first that I should ask the community. I'm setting up the poll now. ~ sorofin Eagleson and Templeson As you might have seen, I've been busy making pages for all the soldiers in RFoM but in the York Script (which is in dire need of editing) It says this line: Captain Winters Link: Enemy contact! North wall at the motorcade! Eagleson secure that wall! Templeson, take your squad and back him up! On my version of the game it is Nicholson and Kimble it also says that on a Youtube vid. If they are the names in the NA version I will make a seperate page for them but you did also call Swain Schuane and Toppazzini Topazini (It says Toppazzini in the subtitles) That's all I want to know ~ sorofin OK. Thanks for the correction. --Drgyen 19:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Razor Advanced Hybrids are armed with BM003 Razors in Resistance Retribution. Actually if you read from the sources, the Razor uses the same ammo as the Bullseye. Also the Razor was put up in RR is because of the developers wanted a different control with the Bullseye on the PSP, thus giving birth to the Razor.--Drgyen 07:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Inhibitors I was thinking the Ipacks give small doses of inhibitors and if the stage 1 is weak and the Ipack is weak then is the Ipack issueing level 1 inhibitor treatment?Derekproxy I don't know much about inhibitors. So don't ask me about it. Sorry.--Drgyen 01:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RFoM Character Template As you might I have seen I have made this template Can you please change the colours to the same colours as the soldier infobox. ~ sorofin Slight Problem Over the past few days I have been trying to make a clan for this wiki on Resistance 2 but for some strange reason it is not allowing me. Can you help? If not can you find someone else to help me? ~ sorofin :I'm afraid I am not helpful on this. Sorry.--Drgyen 10:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Slight problem I was about to create an article for Lt. Murphy when I remembered that a major with the same surname in R:tGS. What should I do? :Named it "Murphy (comics)" Rank I was just doing it like they do on the CoD wiki. I was wondering how to include all ranks in the soldier box and thought that was the easiest way. Sorry ~ sorofin Grim Page locked? I see you were one of the last people to edit the grim page. Why is it locked? I have information I would like to contribute, but I can't. Please respond. Knucklehead211 01:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) R:tGS Just to make it clear and to save Knucklehead replying R:tGS is Resistance: the Gathering Storm. Like Resistance: a hole in the sky will be called R:aHitS ~sorofin 2 other things On the intel in Resistance 2 says that Daedalus was born on January 9 1928 but on his profile it says May 3 1925. How come? Also there are two Murrays in Resistance 2 Gen. Murray and Captain Roland Murray. What should I do? ~ sorofin :How were you able to know about the minor characters anyway??? If the characters are TOO minor, DON'T add them. One thing I suggest with you about the MINOR characters that you are crating, is to add a Minor Character category for many of them, as they are NOTHING to be that important in comparison to the major Characters--Drgyen 21:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC). And I'm changing the birth date for Daedalus. Don't know why its B.O.D. is that way.--Drgyen 21:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No need to make me cry :'( okay will create a minor character thingy bobby. ~ sorofin Minor Characters I was just thinking would commanders like Captain Mitchell and Lieutenant Everly count as Minors? and most of the Sentinels in R:tGS? ~ sorofin :Yeah.--Drgyen 20:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) so all major characters are: Nathan Hale, James Grayson, Rachel Parker, Stephen Cartwright, Roland Mallery, Raine Bouchard, Richard Blake, Joseph Capelli, Benjamin Warner, Aaron Hawthorne, Fyodor Malikov, Daedalus, Marvin Kawecki, Harley Purvis, Jimmy Sanchez, Dashiel, Murphy and Hank Leavitt? ~ sorofin